Tell Me I'm Dreaming
by xmidnightxmoonx
Summary: Mikuru has been in love with her childhood friend Suzaku for a while now. Even though it's unrequited love, it's okay. However, imagine her horror when she finds herself face-to-face with him on the battlefield. SuzakuxOC


HOMG, lookie what I made! So, to my horror, I have discovered that there are NO Suzaku fanfictions with an OC that aren't oneshots. Therefore, I have solved this problem, and you all are now welcome. XD Anyhoo, on with the story, and I don't own Code Geass (sadly).

I remember very well the day I met Suzaku Kururugi. He was like my white knight in shining armor. I was about 9 years old at the time, and these bullies had taken my dolly and threw it way up into the trees, where I had no hopes of getting it. The doll was hanging by its dress on a branch that was probably at least ten feet in the air. I couldn't climb if my life depended on it. In fact, I _still _can't climb, so you get the idea. Anyways, I was totally freaking out. I mean, my mother sewed that doll herself. It was beautiful and detailed. And it was the last thing I had of her. So, like a dignified lady, I started crying and kicked one of the boys in the shins.

Now, to my surprise (in case you couldn't tell, that was heavy sarcasm), he didn't like that very much, and he pushed me to the ground and started punching me. I tried fighting back, but it didn't work out so well. Thankfully, that's when Suzaku showed up. Of course, I didn't know his name. I just knew that he was probably the cutest boy I had ever seen, with shaggy brown hair and the most stunning pair of green eyes I had ever seen. And wouldn't you know it, this insanely cute boy was actually sticking up for me. He singlehandedly took out all three bullies while barely breaking a sweat. Needless to say, I was impressed.

The boy then turned to me, his face earnestly honest. "Are you alright?" My cheeks were probably a rosy pink. However, if they were, he didn't seem to notice. I nodded. "I'm fine. My doll, though..." I trailed off, looking over to the tree where my poor doll continued to hang. Because I was still a little girl, I was scared I wasn't ever gonna get that back, and that made my eyes water up and my lower lip tremble. The boy, with a determined look on his face marched over to the tree. He stood there for a moment, looking like he was sizing it up. My eyes widened. He wasn't actually gonna climb that, was he?

To my surprise, he did. Now, he wasn't like a graceful monkey that flew up the tree, but he did manage to get to the branch that held my doll captive pretty quickly. I mean, this kid didn't look much older than me. Who _was _he? The boy grinned down triumphantly, and I couldn't help but smile back. He tossed my dolly back down to me, where I squeezed it tightly to my chest. I swore I'd never let the thing go again. In fact, I was so preoccupied with my little reunion that I missed him coming back down. But there he was, still smiling. "Thank you," I said.

"You're very welcome." He replied, still beaming, "My name's Suzaku Kururugi. What's yours?"

"Mikuru Hashizuko," I murmured. This boy was just so darn _cute._

"Hmmm...Mikuru..." Suzaku mulled over my name for a few moments. "Can I call you Mimi?"

I laughed. Nobody called me Mimi. I was mostly Miku, Miki to my close friends, but never Mimi. "Sure, you can call me Mimi...if I can call you Suzie?" I finished with an obnoxious wink.

Suzaku looked taken aback. "Eh? But that's a girl's name!"

I faux-pouted. "I think it's a nice nickname."

He sighed reluctantly. "Fine, fine. You can call me Suzie."

"Yay!" I squeaked. "Now come on, Suzie! Come play with me!" I grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him along.

We'd had fun the rest of the day. And just like that, Suzie had become one of my best friends. I told him everything and anything. He always had my back, and when the rare instance arose, I had his. I think it was because of Suzaku that the rest of my childhood had been perfectly content. As long as I had Suzie, I had everything I wanted. But then two things happened. I can't remember which one came first, they were both right around the same time: Suzaku joined the military and I realized that I was madly in love with him.

"Hello? Earth to Mimi!" Suzaku's hand waved in front of my face. I slapped it out of the way.

"Buzz off, Suzie."

"Oh? Is _that _how you're gonna be?" He grinned devilishly at me. "Poor Mimi, is it that time of the month where she's as cranky as a fat, pregnant lady?"

"You know, it's funny. Open season on Suzaku starts around the same time." I pretended my pointer finger was a gun and pointed it carefully at him.

Suzaku, in good spirit, started nibbling on his pen. "Ehhh, what's up doc?"

That proved to be too much for me. I cracked up and started giggling. "Alright, you got me. What'd you want, anyways?"

"Nothing. You were just out of it, and I can't annoy you when you're like that." He smiled again, and it was irresistible. The time that I've wasted daydreaming of kissing that mouth...

"Mimi! You're doing it again!" When I looked over at Suzaku, he was the epitome of a sullen teenage boy.

"Alright, you have my undivided attention," I said as I leaned towards him, my face barely an inch away from his. Of course, the close proximity to the stunning boy made my heart race, but I managed to keep myself under control. And by "under control", I of course mean that I wasn't going to jump him in any way, shape, or form. Excluding tackling him, which is what I did. Once I had him pinned down underneath me, I sat triumphantly on his chest. Below me, Suzaku was pleading for mercy.

"Iunno," I said, pretending to be fascinated with my cuticles, "I'm still pretty hurt about that fat pregnant lady comment."

"Alright! I'm sorry! Now get off!" His face was turning an interesting shade of red. I sighed and rolled off of him.

While Suzaku regained his breath, I looked out at the sunset. We were currently hanging out on our favorite little rock perch/cliff/thingy. In fact, this place wasn't too far away from where the two of us had first met. I exhaled slowly, wondering how many days like this we had left. Not that I liked thinking about life without Suzie, but I had to. Because it was entirely likely that he'd be killed in battle. To the Britannian Empire, foot soldiers were easily expendable, especially when they're only Honorary Britannians.

"Hey, Mimi, what're you thinking about?" Suzaku asked softly. He knew me so well. He knew when I was daydreaming versus just being lost in thought. He knew the difference between me being actually tired and having something wrong. He always knew when I needed an ear and when I needed my space. I couldn't ask for a better best friend, but I wished he was more than that.

"You. The future. Whether you're going to be in the future. Oh, and how I'm insanely nervous about starting at Ashford Academy tomorrow." As I said already, I didn't hide anything from Suzaku. Well, obviously except for the fact that I was in love with him. Because love was the one thing that Suzaku didn't seem to know much about, so he'd be a very awkward boy if I told him how I felt. Poor guy wouldn't know what to do, and I'd rather be his best friend than nothing at all.

"Are you still worrying about me being in the military? Please, Mimi. You know how tough I am. I promise I won't let myself get killed. As for your new school, I'm sure you'll fit in. You're bright and tons of fun to be around. You'll have friends in no time."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. However, all of my redeeming qualities are overriden by the fact that I'm an Eleven. Half of the people will be disgusted by me, and the other half will be afraid of me. If it wasn't the most prestigious school around with an outstanding curricular system, I wouldn't even consider going. But if a degree from Ashford actually gets me somewhere, then I guess I can suffer through it."

"That's the spirit." Suzaku said, lightly punching my shoulder. "I promise you'll be fine, alright? And if anybody gives you too hard of a time, you can just sic me on them." He added with a wink. I giggled then sighed as I looked at the time.

"I better be going. Gotta be well-rested for my first day of public humiliation, you know." And with that, we got up and started walking towards our respective houses.

Kay, that's chappy 1! Do you liiike? :D


End file.
